


天外有天

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other, 秋季活动
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 架空地球，异星殖民——但是，真实的情况或许并非这样。虚假猎奇，认真造雷。
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

1

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯从塞维利亚来王都踢球，迎接他的人说：“恭喜你加入我们，塞尔吉奥。”

这个人不是俱乐部的。


	2. Chapter 2

2

其实被选中的祭品不需要名字。

他们住在神庙，与人类社会隔绝，养尊处优，等待完成神秘的献祭。但带拉莫斯来这里的人愿意叫他Sese，拉莫斯也得到了对方的名字，卢卡。

卢卡是神庙的祭司。虽然大家都是穿着白色的托加，但拉莫斯就是觉得卢卡的金发被这一身衣服衬着最好看。

每次他去拜访卢卡，男人总是有如预见到了那般，抬头微笑望着他——好吧，坦白说，这也与他们这些人脚腕上拴着鎏金铃铛脱不开关系。

“什么时候会轮到Sese的仪式？”

“你着急了？”卢卡反问他。这其实是自然的。再怎么说，塞尔吉奥也曾经是一名专业的运动员，骤然离开他的绿茵场让他感到很不习惯。神庙这边倒也有草坪，一眼望不到边、闲置面积大得可怕的那种——这也侧面证明他找不到哪怕一个可靠的队友，或对手。

神庙的人一般都各干各的。拉莫斯能见到最多人的场合是在每日的餐桌。用餐前，他们要一起为外星神明的赐予表示感恩。卢卡会落座于长桌短边的主人位，在他左右两侧依次坐下的则都是作为祭品的人。从这群人身上发生的异变来看，他们都是经历过仪式的：比如怀孕的脸宽男人有自己一套严格的休养生息的时刻表，而从下身蔓延出触手的瘦高男子让拉莫斯本能地觉得呕。

玩不到一起的。他心想。还好卢卡向他保证，虽然外星神明奇形怪状很多，超出人类理解的也不少，但在他的仪式上绝对不会遇到这样的。这方面他信卢卡的，也只能信卢卡的。尽管触手男与他的非人部分相处甚欢的样子，可还是……算了。

金发的祭司告诉塞尔吉奥，如果他更早一点来到这里，那么当时有位和自己同时来神庙的朋友，或许能跟他在运动方面找到共同话题。“不过后来我们发现他是个假的人类，难怪地球在他心里只能排第三。

“他现在已经不在这儿了，离开前还拐了个小朋友一起走……唉，也不知道他们现在怎么样了。”

对此，拉莫斯其实更加好奇卢卡当年是怎么被选中来到神庙的。也是作为祭品吗？那么他献给的又是怎样的一个神呢？至少从外表上他看不出，卢卡在他眼里是这神庙里最像人的人，一个完满的人。他本打算趁此机会向卢卡问出上述那一系列问题，不过祭司的助手这时候插入到他们对话中来，似有事情提醒卢卡。

“……该出发了。”

卢卡道了声，“好”，起身，这就叫塞尔吉奥不得不把他满腹的问题咽回去。金发的祭司见状笑了，他很懂这种心爱的玩伴被夺走的小孩子脾气，因此，他最后安慰塞维利亚人：

“其实我们给你的仪式安排了一个搭档，这段时间也主要是一边筹备，一边等他——而据我所知，他马上就要来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

身为大祭司的卢卡·莫德里奇一般很少离开神庙，除非是国王的会议。

不要走，我会想你的。龙用魔力让它的话语仿佛就诞生于金发男人耳畔。卢卡无视掉他。耍赖式的恳求经过三番五次后，便失掉了再对此多费口舌的兴趣。反正以这个蓝色行星的尺寸来讲，无论卢卡走到哪里，这只龙的眼睛皆足以窥见它所倾心之人。

“好好呆在你的领地吧！”更年轻、还会被烦到跳脚的祭司曾对龙这样说。幸运的是，龙足够听话，十年了吧，真的从未飞出神庙潇洒，更别提振翅重返宇宙了。

自外星众神降临地球后，世界的格局发生了极大的变化，遵从神明旨意，身负神明佑护的波旁王朝将整片大陆、进而整个世界都纳入了自己的版图。总体来说，现在的天下是太平的，也就有一少部分始终拒绝着外星殖民的旧神教徒在负隅顽抗。

也只是些可怜的游击队罢了。

要知道所谓的神明护佑，可是实打实的武器装备。偶尔由神明们往返宇宙，从它们的载具上掉下来的碎片与零件，将这些“恩赐”研究透彻，便能让王国科技一下子飞跃十年、百年。有谁会是这样一群统治者的敌手呢？

因此，偶尔分出些最新的研究成果对付一下那些游击队，甚至成了某种意义上的娱乐节目。最近又有高官向国王进献了新的点子：一场教育人民的直播，同时献祭顺从王国秩序的模范公民，以及做着无效反抗的神之敌人。

这就是今日卢卡主要需要汇报的工作了。“一切顺利。”负责主持仪式的祭司回答道。于是处理政务的会议过后，紧接着就是让所有贵族们欢愉的宴会。温水浴池中升腾的水雾缭绕在美酒佳肴与裸露的肉欲间。卢卡并不例外——很多时候，他这个“第一祭品”更是众人目光的焦点。捏起纯白托加的衣角，旋绕着，散开，保养良好、但又不失力量美感的足与腿踏入撒着花瓣的池水中。圆形的水波散开，然后随着祭司的动作连成一条道路，卢卡在向他的神、他的王走去。然后，一切照旧。

龙也全部看在眼里。

龙神通广大，它当然可以化作彼此尺寸更加合适的人形向卢卡求欢。重点不是它尚未得到金发男人的允许，真的不是，只是因为卢卡一直费尽脑汁，试图编出能让小小人类与龙共舞的舞步。能让这个聪明人类花时间思考的难题可不多，龙非常喜欢这个礼物。

总之，他和它的相互吸引处在别的一种层次。卢卡和别的人类怎样互动——即便那互动包括性交，对人类这样的地球生物至关重要——对于龙来说都是无所谓的。对于龙来说，它最享受的一种感觉是担起事儿来。他们欣赏彼此的工作：卢卡管理着一切人类，龙则负责与所有天外来客沟通，并加以约束。

大部分宇宙生物对这群初与地外世界相联通的人类的态度与龙相似，即猎艳心理。这样一来龙便少掉了很多麻烦，最常干的事情只是告诉祭司，需要为它们准备什么类型的人类。偶尔也有家伙会搞些额外的、富有敌意与侵略性的小动作，比如某位曾在落地的一瞬间立马发动战争，秒杀了整个王都它认为对自己最具威胁、真正统治这个地球的生物——

但卢卡好像还挺高兴那个夏天的神庙附近没飞来一只蚊子。龙也就没找对方算帐。


	4. Chapter 4

4

在大祭司置身于欢宴之中的同一时间，拉莫斯爬上了神庙大院的外墙。一种神秘的预感告诉他，可能卢卡今晚回来时就会带上他的那位神奇搭档。

他看见远方驶来一串戒卫森严的车队。突然，一个他有印象的声音于其身后响起：“你是想逃走吗？今晚卢卡在忙，或许是个好时机。”

“没有！”塞尔吉奥下意识地否认。而助手依旧在墙下注视着他，等待拉莫斯为他的否认做出进一步的动作。那就跟我一起回去吧。他的意思应该是这个。

走回住处的路上，助手又突兀地开口感叹道：“塞维利亚是一个好地方。”拉莫斯这把理都没理他。但助手就好像并未感觉到他的对话是自讨没趣，自顾自地哼起了一曲小调。

寂静的夜，少有人走过的回廊，衬得这样的歌声也足够嘹亮。但是，他妈的，拉莫斯觉得如果这么烂的音准也算得上弗拉门戈的话，那他自己就是分分钟能出专辑的水平。

然而这确实是他家乡的旋律。他怎么就听出来了呢？


	5. Chapter 5

5

第二天早餐时他们的长桌边上多了个新人，他被绑在椅子上，嘴也被塞住了。

日常的感恩与祈祷肯定没他参与的份，之后大家操起刀叉开饭他也无动于衷。他当然无动于衷。似乎终于发觉了这一点，卢卡吩咐助手，去，帮助他进食。

被移去口塞的男子仍然紧紧闭着嘴，对走过来的助手怒目而视，一名流着反抗者之血的战士拒绝被喂食，但实际上助手松开了束缚，把餐具放进了他的手里。

新来的他有点愣，可能他本来设想的挣脱绳索是迅速给他身边最近的某个混球一拳。然而神庙的一方表现得大度：“来吧，任何人都不能让你饿着了。你也可以感恩你的幸运——被我们的神选中成为了祭品，你的同伴们或许只能去死。”

“我宁愿去死。”

卢卡优雅地把肉排切割成小块，顶多五成熟，中间还夹着血：“巧了，你的同伴们大概也想跟你的待遇换换。你要换吗？”他叉着肉块蘸上粘稠的酱汁，终点是腹中，这些被他欣赏的外族有机质将成为他自身的一部分。打破宁静的硝烟远去了。

被问到的男人在此期间始终沉默，直到做出权衡：“算了，我认为死亡比被怪物玷污还能拥有更多尊严。”

什么？被怪物玷污？在场的各位当中，拉莫斯是唯一有剧烈反应的人。没有让他那么大惊小怪喊出声的，只是此时塞了满嘴的食物罢了。

他的目光投向卢卡，寻求解释。金发的祭司暂且还没有顾及到这边，他说：“哦，你真就确定你的同伴们跟你想法一样吗？不过，我反正给过他们机会了。

“神庙把那群反抗者送到了神明那边的领地，还配了枪，他们会拿那些玩意儿对准自己还是对准神明我就不知道了——

“足够吸引注意力的话，说不定有的神明也会对他们突然燃起兴趣、宠爱他们吧。”

新来的这位听不下去了，他捏紧拳头，要不是距离所限……这第一下最值得的就是这位道貌岸然的都城长官：“你明知道那些枪械很难对那些外星怪物造成伤害！你真是个魔鬼。”

“不，我是个人。”你所描述的魔鬼，也许能在外星的神明中找到相似的吧，卢卡笑了笑，“顺便在这儿通知你好了，你的献祭可不能配枪。万一你当机立断就自裁了，国王和我都会伤脑筋的，整场直播的趣味性可就大大衰减了。

“直播？”拉莫斯终于吞咽下了他嘴中的食物，然而今天这个场合里越来越多他难以消化的东西涌现了出来。

卢卡在他的注视下点了点头。“介绍一下，杰拉德·皮克，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你们就是彼此仪式中的搭档。”

很多信息连接在一起。塞维利亚人有些不可思议地眨了眨眼睛：“所以他说的玷污，怪物……卢卡，献祭到底是什么？”

那个坐在他对面的男人，一双蓝眼睛里的怒火似乎都要直接被瞪出来。“不是吧？你什么都不知道，就顺从了这一切吗！什么外星神明，那就是一堆怪物！奸辱人类的怪物！咱们的国王，不，现在他只是你们的国王轻而易举地做了哪些怪物们的狗，谄媚地捡着外星生命掉下来的骨头！他就是人类最大的叛徒！无耻。”

“Sese，那只是一点小小的牺牲，对我们人类这个庞大的群体来说它是有利的。避战并潜心发展无疑是现阶段的我们最合理的策略。”

相比今天第一次见面的这个杰拉德·皮克，拉莫斯应该更相信他亲爱的卢卡所言。何况他还见过国王的，在踢球的时候，那应该是一个值得众人尊重的国王——至少他身边所有认识的人都这么做，不对吗？对面的大嘴巴男人却为此爆发出一阵笑声，他说的话也是有够刺耳：“小小牺牲？哈哈，也是，有的连自己会变成什么都不知道。”他一边说一边给在座的众人（尤其塞尔吉奥）附上掌声，掌声当然也是嘲讽的。

“算了吧，其实你也不知道。”

卢卡指出。

孤独的掌声停了下来。“哦，说的也是啊，谁能像你这位冷艳旁观过了那么多的大祭司了解仪式呢？”“不，我也不敢随意揣度神明大人们每天的心情与口味。”与皮克截然相反，这个时候卢卡已经清空了他餐盘中的全部，正好整以暇地擦拭嘴角，“但我可以尽我所能帮助你，杰拉德。”

“别那么亲切地叫我。”

“杰拉德，”微笑的男人又重复了一遍他的名字，“既然你觉得怪物不行，那么我想听听你的愿望：你希望将自己献给怎样的神？要知道我这边符合人类期望的神明还挺多的。

“就好比说旧日的主，曾通过神圣的感召让他选中的圣母怀孕。”“不不不，绝对没有什么神圣的感觉啦。”坐卢卡右手边的金发男人打断道，“什么都没发生就‘啊？仪式结束了’，然后便可以打卡下班了呢。反正我肚子里这个几年都没动静，但愿不是化作我的肚腩了吧！”

“……还有传说中的一些旧日支配者，嗯，一些不可名状之物。”“我来帮你描述好了，卢卡。”坐他左手边的高个男人抢话道，“我觉得那玩意儿长得巨**丑，虽然做只八爪鱼它是挺方便的，总之还不至于像传闻那样见到那东西就疯了。”

……怎么想这都是因为你原来就很变态了吧。卢卡现在就是后悔，非常后悔举眼前这两位的例子。奈何面上还不能发作，他有足够的自制力保持声音的平和，说：“所以告诉我吧，你信仰的是什么？你想要的是什么？”

“我没那么多奇怪的兴趣，我只爱人。”他听到皮克这样说。祭司叹了一口气。那很遗憾，你来晚了。作为神的人类已经做出了他们的选择。

我就是祭品。

其实想想也该明白了，大部分外星神明对掌控地球不感兴趣，神明旨意一般都是人的欲望。而卢卡就是这样一个充满掌控欲的人的代表。

“去找认同你那些的神的人献祭吧，或者都找像这个什么，塞尔吉奥这样的蠢蛋。”反抗者的战士洋洋自得地挑衅道。“我才不是！”拉莫斯站起身吼了回去——别看你我隔着桌子我就不能揍你——

然而杰拉德抢先一步，用那把一直握在他手里餐刀向他自已的胸口刺去。但他还是忘了一直站在他身后的助手。始终盯着身前人动作的他卡住了皮克的脖子，夺过尚未对祭品造成实质性伤害的刀，事成之后他便松开了桎梏，并将其再一次放回杰拉德手中。

请用餐。

“它太钝了，你做不到拿它杀死任何人。”助手拍拍杰拉德的肩，“你不能死，你还能拯救别人。”附在耳畔，他悄悄地诚心相劝道。

在此之前，在此之后，来，先学会享用你的宴会吧。


	6. Chapter 6

6

说什么拯救，妈的。

在慷他人之慨前，先告诉我该怎么自救啊？

杰拉德·皮克现在什么都没有，连件像样衣服都没有。这就是我的仪式吗？他用脚狠狠地踹向他在地面上发现的摄像头。他能想象“王国历史上首次全程直播献祭”这样的消息将会以怎样一个轰动的程度传到五湖四海。

如果他的战友们也需要打开电视机研究观摩怪物的习性……这个想法让男人不由地一抖。

摄像机在他赤裸脚掌的蹂躏下完好无损，他再怎么发泄疼的也是自己。好在所谓的“神明”尚未出现，这黑漆漆的祭坛上——除了不知从哪里射来的聚光灯足够明亮外——只有那个叫塞尔吉奥的傻逼和自己。就好像是有意区分“顺从的子民”与“反抗的暴徒”那样，自己身上这套破布像是被狗扯着进泥巴地里打了个滚，而拉莫斯他的礼服却是华丽丽的、金灿灿的，但皮克同时又怀疑对方这辈子都没遭过这么多高级布料一层层胁迫的罪：瞧瞧他那浑身紧绷、满不自在的样子吧，哈。

“喂，你那位祭司到底有没有跟你说这仪式都要进行哪些步骤啊？”拉莫斯没回话。果然问了也是白问，杰拉德心里翻了个白眼，对着他脚底的镜头说：“嘿，我后来向你许愿那种，能被我杀死的神在哪啊？”

没有回答，自然没有回答，摄像机只负责向外传递音频，压根没搭载给祭品传话的功能。

“……不会就是你肩头上的那个吧。”

皮克顺着塞尔吉奥手指的方向转头看去，发现不知道什么时候他的肩膀处确实停了一只苍蓝的蝴蝶。对此他毫无知觉，一定是因为它太小了，男人轻而易举地抓住了它。在五指之间扑扇的蝴蝶，似乎只消杰拉德稍微握得用力一点便能把它闪着光芒的漂亮双翅破坏成一小堆玻璃碎片。

走吧。反抗的战士最终决定摊开双掌放走了它。蓝色的光点向祭坛外飞去，闪乎了几下便从人类的视野中消失不见，现在他们身边又只剩下彼此，以及黑漆漆的周围与枯黄的光。

“然后呢？”

显然他们身边再没有哪个事物像是第三个生命体——外星的怪物或者神明。出去吧，总不能在这破地方活活饿死。祭坛是一座迷宫，一双彼此看不对眼的搭档自然没打算同行，他们仅有的默契，大概体现在谁都没明说但又确实存在的“比比谁能最先走出这里”的暗自较量。

紧绷的礼服实在不方便走来走去，拉莫斯揭开了了几个扣子，让他呼吸都更流畅一点。这个迷宫的浑浊气息并不令人喜欢，好在一路走来，他竟然没有碰到任何需要回头的死路，只是一次又一次在路途的分岔中进行选择。顺便他还挺喜欢头顶聚光灯的存在，这让他感觉人类的那个世界一直与自己同在，

这个世界当然包括卢卡，

而更实际的用途当然是照亮他的前路，不让他在迷宫都没走明白之前先失脚坠下深渊。这个祭坛看起来是在王都某处的地下洞穴开建的，具体是哪里就不知了；至于现在他脚底下这一条条坚韧的绳索道路，他同样不知道是采用了什么材料搭建的。

甚至还让人感觉脚底过于防滑了？

他这次把脚缓缓地抬高了一点，看到了拉长的丝线，很细，但确实牢牢地连接着他的肉体与绳道。塞尔吉奥用手试图扯断它们，这黏黏糊糊的丝线却将他的手也一同缠上。

这感觉令人恶心，但无论是前方还是回头，皆是看不出区别的这种道路。他只好大步地奔跑起来，让脚底尽量少接触这些烦人的粘丝，并祈祷——向不知道什么神祈祷——在被它们彻底黏住前告别这个鬼地方。

并非真有读取心声，但透过绳索的颤动，神明确实注意到了他。它所做的是安抚惊慌逃窜的祭品，即在他行进的前方又安置了一根极细又极韧的丝线。它用更多的丝织成的网兜接住想前方摔出去的男人，用这样柔软的慈爱之巢来呵护它的祭品好生休息，不被打扰。

拉莫斯还没有放弃挣扎，尽管他现在全身已经被丝网的牢笼锚定，他的努力竟也让外星神明的茧房撕裂开一个口子，伸出他的胳膊，竭尽所能地撑出一个勉强够他躯体钻出去的出口——感谢曾经还是个运动员，并且这些爆发力还没丢弃。

“杰拉德！杰拉德·皮克！搭把手——”

他看到迷宫的原处走来一个人影，便也顾不得曾经他们之间有过什么摩擦，连忙呼喊道。皮克向丝茧所在的位置越走越近，然而他睁着空洞的蓝眼睛，目视前方，不紧不慢地路过了拉莫斯身旁，就好像完全没注意到他的存在似的。

也就在这个时候，拉莫斯又看到了蝴蝶，蝴蝶敛着附在皮克的后腰上，当然更重要的是……它比原来长大太多了！

它是什么时候回来的？

反正这个问题杰拉德不知道。当不属于这个地球的神灵——它只是形似地球人类认识的那个蝴蝶——再次落在被他选择的祭品身上，孤身探险迷宫的反抗者对此毫无察觉。蝶翅自带的鳞粉具有麻痹的效果，当它从领口进入衣服的里侧，沿着男人脊柱的路径走过那片肌肤，六只足理应带来的正常触感便被沉默掉了。

蝶神以祭品的一切生命力为食，绝不仅仅是血液、骨髓，人类的记忆与意识在它的胃口面前一视同仁地受到好评。杰拉德自己意识不到他早已陷入了一种恍惚的状态，他只是面对着看不出分别的路途，一味前行。

当外星的蝶穿过他的股缝来到前端，他才低头察觉：啊……这是什么东西？男人已经变得无法好好理解眼前发生的情况，生长之后的蝴蝶光论身长就有一掌有余，几只足锐利如钢针，轻轻松松切开杰拉德下半身遮羞的布料。蛰伏的性器被蝶环抱在它的腹前，虹吸式的喙四处戳了戳、探了探，终发现了龟头顶端的小孔，于是立即将口器插入其里，直接吸食起男人的精华来。

它继续生长，翅膀更加地延展，且愈发坚硬。如果它无限生长下去，恐怕它的确可以跨越最宽阔的大洋、掀起最狂暴的旋风，但或许是因为尽量敛起但仍然将皮克大腿割出流血的口子让它感到浪费，神性慈悲，蝶放过了那可怜的、自始至终就未勃起过的阴茎，将力量从营养生长转为生殖生长，换言之，蝶在酝酿它们的后代。

产卵前被打扰是不可容忍的。

另一个祭品似乎因为愤怒而暴起，使出了他全身的力量扑倒皮克。拉莫斯说不清他为什么会这么做：是为了借助没被困住的那个人逃离茧巢？是替对方赶走看起来不太妙的蓝色生物？还是说延期了好久，他终于要把杰拉德摁住揍一顿了？暂且来看是第三种情况更多，方才某人的那份冷漠彻底激怒了塞尔吉奥——

“杰拉德·皮克，你他娘的在想什么？”

你不是反抗外星神的那种人吗？

或者说至少同样作为一个人类，你都不愿意对你（名义上）的搭档伸出援手吗？

经历刚刚被扑的那么一下，与外星神分开之后，杰拉德的神志稍微有了一点清醒。他现在仰躺在并不宽敞的迷宫道中，映入眼帘的是拉莫斯逆光的愤怒表情，以及更上方的蝴蝶。惊飞的蝶盘旋在两人的头顶，投下的不止有遮住聚光灯的阴影，还有更多扰乱精神的鳞粉。被榨干了很多精力的男人感到额外恶心。

交叠的两个人型让选中塞尔吉奥的神想到了新的趣味。当蓝色的蝴蝶降落到它的网路上，它暂且没有对这位同属于地外种族的生灵做出任何警示。当杰拉德的后穴被注入虫卵时，它还主动负起缠住两人四肢的责任，让他们无法抵抗、无处可藏。

虫卵很多，一颗一颗，挤入了皮克的肠道，并在不容置疑的推力作用下，一点点往他的肚子里顶去。他的惊叫与咒骂都无济于事，痛苦让他的眼睛瞬间蒙上了一层水雾——“不、停下、你这个怪物……呜……”哭泣就太丢人了，他还记得这是场直播，他的敌人他的战友都有可能看到他的狼狈形象。该死的，这怪物为什么不直接杀了我？这样的折磨也迟早会把我自己杀死！

事实上，确实有千千万万的人正在收看这场仪式，而不同的立场也决定了他们怀着各种各样的心。金发的大祭司需要保证仪式完美进行，他是以一种严阵以待的态度监控着多个机位传来的画面；他的助手则只是偶尔地扫过几眼，更多的目光凝视在卢卡的身上；而离杰拉德最近的观众之一、拉莫斯的那位外星神的感觉是：人类这个样子真的有趣极了。它也想注入点什么东西到他的身体里。

操作需要精细，牵线的人偶在它的八足操作之下，也只能勉强保证肉棒的确整根没入在了皮克的口腔里。首先磕到了牙齿，坐在皮克脸上的拉莫斯吃疼地呼叫。他身下的男人其实比他难受得多，嘴巴被堵住再加上囊袋压在鼻子上，几乎让他难以呼吸，更别提他的屁股还在努力吃进更多虫卵。然而，并不在意他痛苦的外星神可能就是需要这种窒息感，让他的喉咙不自觉地绞紧，以最快的方式学会吸另一个男人的肉棒。神提起丝线，拽着拉莫斯上下耸动，这样的话即使他们再怎么不情不愿，客观存在的位移也构成了性爱的一种。

剧烈地弓起腰，塞尔吉奥释放了。软掉的鸡巴终于被神明允许从皮克口中吐出来，带出来的淫丝抹在杰拉德的胡须上，强调着拉莫斯刚刚对他的搭档做了什么——其实除去射出来的那一秒快感轰轰烈烈地涌上他的头脑，现在的拉莫斯真的只感到非常、非常的抱歉。

神再一次理解了心情，慷慨地降下赎罪的方法，只是放在此处亦等同于惩罚。他想起身，然而神明终于来到他的面前，挡住他的去路——从地球的角度讲，这应该是蛛形纲的生物，但它的每一只足又拥有十余根高度分化的趾，灵巧地操纵着上百根的细丝。将它的祭品与皮克紧紧缠作了一体并不需要多少技巧，但人类的性器官被它单独拿出来把玩，一圈一圈的丝线由根部绕到顶端，随后渐渐勒紧，刚刚高潮过的敏感处完全受不了这个。

蜘蛛在他身上其它地方做的测试与之类似。很痛，关节被任意地转向，肌肉被拉扯，如果拉莫斯知道，外星神的最终目的是吸干他的血液再重新注入它的液体，把他做成再也不会感到痛的异族玩偶，他会觉得解脱吗？答案是未知的。不管怎样，周围的茧蛹越织越密，对外星的蝶来说，这似乎像是令它也回归生命的上一阶段一样。但事实是，像它这样的蝶族，在生命的轮回方面做的比蛹更彻底。随着最后的几个寄托它们种族繁衍意义的虫卵被排除，蝶已经渐渐僵成了一个漂亮空壳。它基本不再能控制得住它的祭品了。如果一切顺利，它将连着它插入杰拉德的东西，沉睡在人类的双腿之间。

但是，人类伸出手，拽住了它。然后在千钧一发之际，将其怼上了蜘蛛将要刺向拉莫斯的毒牙。

这是他最后的力气了，但愿他们中的至少一个没有死在这里……


	7. Chapter 7

7

幸运的是，蜘蛛好像并不在意今日到底为自己的玩具库增添的是哪款异族模型。

直播结束了，助手带着一群侍卫破开蛛丝的茧，对幸存的祭品进行事后处理。两个人都累坏了，几度陷入昏迷。当淋浴之后的杰拉德·皮克被置于他房间的床上时，他甚至都没力气拽过被子盖住自己的裸体。

他的腹部仍然异样地凸起着，虫卵有时还会不规律地跳动——这些跳动隔着肚皮也能分辨得很清楚。助手沉默地盯着杰拉德，旁的人都已经离开了，房间内只剩他们两个。

他走到杰拉德的身边，右手直接探向了祭品的后身。神明留下的分泌物变硬后近似蜡质，助手用他的指甲刮掉最外与皮肤粘连的部分，待边缘松动后，他得以掐住交配栓的尾端，将外星神留在祭品体内的这部分抽出。

“你会觉得这东西很漂亮吗？”助手把尺寸不小的玩意儿丢到杰拉德的枕边。这东西的纹理与形状可能会让人联想到什么鬼斧神工的艺术雕塑，但可惜，事实上它的功能只是堵住人类的肠道阻止第三方的插入，并且不会对其产生什么按摩的作用。

有虫卵从解放了的后穴滑了出来。借着黏液，助手的两指顺畅无阻地进入到杰拉德的体内。他找着了那个点。男人的双腿肌肉再次绷紧，然后不受控制般地痉挛，干涸的喉咙也再次被榨出一些低沉的呻吟——如果评判助手的行径与神明的所作所为到底在哪里存在区别，至少这场指奸还会顾及到它是令人欢愉的。

另一只手也没有忘记照顾杰拉德的性器。久违的快感前后相挟，肉柱很快就吐出浓精。达到这种程度就可以了。助手用纸巾清理掉挂在彼此身上的黏连银丝，道：“辛苦你了，这是我所能做的一点补偿。我们的战友需要你咬牙活下去。”

而此时皮克睁着他湛蓝的双眼，因高潮的余韵而失神地望着上空。

助手拿了一颗卵，塞在托加的暗兜中离去。转头，他在门外的走廊里遇见了卢卡。

卢卡说：“你这样关照他，我都要怀疑你是不是也想加入那群反抗者了。”

“没有的事。”

光线昏暗，不容易发现助手脸色苍白。但愿刚刚卢卡他什么都没听见！

只见祭司在他的几步之前等着他，待助手来到并的位置肩，卢卡牵起男人的手，一起向庭院的夜色中走去。“那就不要做多余的举动。”他说，“成为祭品的人已经不归属我管辖了，你明白吧？”

“我明白。”皎洁的月光洒在两个人的头顶。跟白日里不一样，这个时候的金发晃出的光晕甚是冰冷。

我觉得你跟我很像，金发美人是他们喜欢的，并且也不柔弱，头脑也够聪明的，然而……“你现在还是我培养的继承人，我没叫你去做的，你不许擅自决定。”

助手感觉自己的胃部一阵绞痛。卢卡是爱他的，如对待孩子般宠爱——或者爱宠？他不是第一天这样想，毕竟自他与神庙的大祭司相识起，他就如放牧众生般保持着游刃有余。

而助手知道自己做不到这个，毕竟首先，他直到今天仍然无法战胜自己对外星神的恐惧。因为目视了接触了，因为知晓它们的神通广大，甚至也因为他明白它们其实不屑于对自己造成伤害——悬而未决同样构成惊恐的一种。连带着他逐渐变得害怕对此毫无畏惧的卢卡，但同时，他也害怕背叛。

他没有被枷锁支配的那只手掏出随身携带的手枪，在这个时代，它对人类的杀伤性可比把破餐刀强多了。“你是对的，所以对不住了。”他说。变化快到卢卡来不及惊慌，来不及反应龙类曾为他加持避险的祝福——

抵在下巴处的枪响，恐惧终于结束了。

助手的身下蔓延开来红色，在事件发生的前几秒，他并没有觉得凭借人类的造物能杀掉卢卡。还有部分鲜血污浊了祭司的衣衫，喷在脸上的那些是热的。震惊。他为什么？！

在未来的某一天也成为像他这样的祭司，这样的生活还不够优越吗？就算他真的是反叛者，他甚至，还没有被逼问、被审判。

卢卡需要男人为他怎么看怎么都非理性的行为作出合理的解释，遗憾的是这件事已经死无对证。一定有阴谋！压在托加之下，他发现隔着布料仍然竭力蠕动的卵。好，这样就明白了，是哪些人手负责处理神庙中的牺牲？这就是你拼上性命，值得你借着尸体送出去的东西吗！

我不能让你得逞。

祭司知道现在丢进外星神的领地还来得及，有些神明就会偏爱这种破损了的玩物。虽然他不确定之后得出来的生命形式能否被人类承认……

几天之后，卢卡盯着池水当中的红色花瓣，仍然不够思考明白这是为什么。


	8. Chapter 8

8

“我打算回塞维利亚一趟。”

拉莫斯告诉皮克。有两个赖在这里优哉游哉的混蛋误导了他，以为祭品必须在神庙守到终生。实际不然，既然他们已经归属于神明，便不再受人类的管辖啊，但一样可以享受供奉。

前提是没在仪式中把自己的生命全部献祭出去了。

回忆起那段经历，纵是他塞尔吉奥也打了个冷战。他的搭档也活着，但还是比他失去的更多——满腹的卵给杰拉德带来了极严重的负担，它们每时每刻都在吸取营养、酝酿孵化，只有神庙内的医疗技术足以支撑着他的生命。对此，塞尔吉奥怀疑卢卡不仅有办法让神明满足“被人类杀死”的条件，也可以遴选出那种同时会让反叛者付出足够代价的。

拉莫斯还不至于去奚落一个卧床已久的可怜人，在这种情况下，曾经他们互打的那几句嘴仗都显得弥足珍贵。他很快就要出发了，有人对他说：“想带回去的东西都带好了吧？”这是卢卡身边的助手，换了新的面孔。

而他仍然最为崇敬的大祭司一路陪他送出好远，道：“一路顺风，别忘了回来看看。”

似是就花了一眨眼的功夫，王都的车马已把他护送到了塞维利亚的地界。说到底，这一去、一回的过程，也仿佛就发生在转瞬之间，但又好像有恍然隔世那么久。

他是电视里的那个吧。

没错，我记得我还现场看过他踢球。

“真没想到还能见到你，Sese。”他俱乐部的旧友为他接风洗尘，选择吃饭的馆子人不多，主要的客人就他两个。塞尔吉奥从未像今天这样关注他友人的眼眸。先前可能是习惯了，如今拉莫斯发现他和他和它，可能还有谁？尽管蓝色有深浅之差，但耀眼的程度似乎都差不多。

你说，他的身上会不会带着些有价值的东西？

复仇！为我们的战友复仇！

“你决定不走了吗？不走了好呀。你之前去马德里说实话我就挺遗憾的。没办法，我真的舍不得这个家。”友人说。

每个人的世界有着不同的大小。有的人的家必须是那个有着自己铺盖的小窝，有的人是一座城，有的人可能放眼宇宙，觉得，啊，所以这颗蓝星是我的家。拉莫斯跟他的旧友随便聊着归乡后的，可能回去踢球，可能想先拥有自己的一座农场，养几匹小马，做牧羊人可能也值得一试。至于另外一个目的他不会说。他不喜欢欠某人那么巨大的人情，所以他承诺会帮那位搭档运送一样东西。

但他现在还不知道谁会签收。算了，Sese我又没有隐姓埋名，谁想要谁就来拿吧！男人心想。

他凭什么可以回到这里。

他不可以。

那抹惊奇的蓝色在他的视野中逐渐扩散，一阵目眩神迷，王都归来的祭品倒在了餐桌上。


	9. Chapter 9

∞

龙在某颗最新中意的星球上睁开双眼，跨过又几颗小行星，它望向一艘飞船，上面载着一群面生的乘客。

他们彼此似乎长得都不像同类，但他们好像统一认为自己是这片宇宙的探险家、开拓者。

龙想了想很久之前自己收藏的某块小小头盖骨，感觉这群外来者与他有点相似。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的注解：  
> “富人靠科技，穷人靠变异”——王国vs游击队  
> 前者外星=神=人（也真的暗示了人类不一定原生种，即人外有人2333），后者“驱除鞑虏”又借用“鞑虏”，最后人or人外乘飞船前往宇宙表明殊途同归？  
> 以及还有其它的理解。  
> 蛛≈笛蝶≈万，其它友情出演：圣母玛利宽&克苏鲁裤袜&热 刺 人(BR母星梗)&塞维利亚的美丽传说


End file.
